Home is Where the Heart Is
by shieldmaidenofthecarribean
Summary: After events from nearly two years ago, Rivendell is not as safe as it used to be. Aragorn believes that his home will be safer if he leaves. This, however, is not as easy as he would think…. Entered in Teitho contest. Second in "Heir of Isildur" series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings. If I did, I would be sitting on my private jet on the way to Australia. Down Under! Anyway… yeah. Do not own Lord of the Rings, Aragorn, Legolas, Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, the Witch-king… you get my point.

Part 1

"Fall back! Fall back!" cried the voice of Elrond.

This battle was over. The Mirkwood elves had reached the river, so it was time to leave. The orcs were overwhelming, but past the river they would be safe. Just a little further….

"Fall back!" Elrond yelled again.

He turned around to call more people back, but the elf-lord's voice died in his throat. A winged creature very much like the one his sons had described not too long ago entered his view. It looked like a cross between a dragon and a bird. Maybe it was an unknown species of dragon, but that mattered little. What really mattered was the cloaked figure on its back.

"Fall back!" Elrond practically screamed this time.

"Ada! Get back here!" cried Elladan and Elrohir at the same time. Elrond reluctantly turned his horse and rode across the river. Once on the other side, with his sons, he peered over his shoulder. There were still a few soldiers in the river, but that meant they were all safe.

Well, all the living ones anyway.

"Ada, look!" whispered Elrohir.

This time, Elrond turned his horse around and closed his eyes. The Witch-king did have enough sense to not actually cross the river, but that didn't make things any more comfortable.

"I wish to speak with any Lord who has the courage to talk with me," the witch-king hissed.

"Then you will tell me why you are here!" retorted Elrond.

"You know well why I have come!" cried the wraith.

"Not exactly," said Elrond. However, in his heart, he had figured out the reason.

"Liar!"

"Then I would hear it from your own lips!"

The wraith dismounted his steed and walked toward the river.

"If you set one foot in that river, I will drown you in it!" snapped Elrond.

The Witch-king stepped within centimeters of the shoreline, but didn't actually touch it. "Where is the heir?"

"Why do you believe there is an heir here?"

"Those two!" the Witch-king accused, pointing at the twins.

"What about…"

"I saw them! They protected him! And so I wondered, what did the spawn of Elrond have to do with this? Then it came to me…."

"What…" started Elrohir, but Elrond stopped him.

"Bring me the heir of Isildur within the next 24 hours, and your home will be spared."

"And if I don't?" challenged Elrond.

"Then you will be yet another who attempted to challenge the Lord of the Nazgûl."


	2. Chapter 2

Aragorn fiddled with the ring of Barahir. This ring had caused much problem in the past. But it was still an heirloom of his house. And it was beautiful… in it's own way. Beautiful and needed to stay safe and hidden. Just like himself.

He jolted out of the trance and looked out the window. Of course he would remember _that_, he was bored out of his mind! Elrond and his brothers had left hours ago to help escort the soldiers of Mirkwood into the land. Rivendell had been under siege for weeks now, but one soldier managed to slip across the lines of orcs to tell Thranduil they needed help. In return, the elven king sent troops commanded under his son, Legolas.

Aragorn remembered the elf prince from his younger days. He was maybe about… six or seven when Legolas had last visited Rivendell. Immediately the two had bonded by playing the prank on Elladan. It took weeks for his hair to return to its natural shade of raven black.

But now Aragorn was forbidden to leave the kitchen until Elrond had returned, so was unable to meet his friend once again. A glance outside the windows would not reveal the turmoil and unease everybody in Rivendell was experiencing. No, but outside the boarders a large army of orcs waited for… something. Aragorn didn't know what but he and Elrond shared a suspicion.

But both prayed to the Valar it wasn't _that_.

Suddenly the door burst open and Aragorn stood up, expecting the worst. But it was only his father, brothers, and a familiar blonde elf came in. Elrond and his sons looked very upset about something. What had happened?

"Estel!" cried Legolas. "How you have grown!"

Aragorn smiled, but was shocked. "Yes. It has been… thirteen years? How did you recognize me?"

"Well… considering you _are_ the only man in Rivendell…" started Legolas.

"And the only one in the house…" continued Elladan.

Aragorn turned to his older brother. "That is not my fault that I was forbidden to join you! I wanted to."

Elladan smiled. "Weak human."

"Blondie," retorted Aragorn.

Elladan's eyes widened and Legolas laughed out loud. "So you do remember that prank, Estel!"

Aragorn turned and smiled at Legolas. "How could I forget? Elladan looked _hilarious_ as a blonde!"

"Come on…" said Elrohir, smiling for the first time he entered the room.

Aragorn continued to laugh but turned to look at Elrond. The elf lord was sitting in a chair resting his forehead on his fist.

"Elrond?" asked Aragorn. "What is wrong?"

Elrond suddenly broke from the trance, shocking Aragorn. "Nothing, my son," he said, giving an attempt of a smile.

But Aragorn was not fooled. "Elrohir?" he asked, turning to his brother. The elf immediately looked down. "Elladan?" Elladan did the same.

"What is going on?" demanded Aragorn, looking at all three of them. "It doesn't have to do with the… siege, does it?"

Elrond looked up, and Elrohir spoke. "He should know, ada."

"I'm not…."

"I agree," said Elladan. "This is something he… we all… need to know."

Elrond stood up and looked out the window that had Aragorn's gaze minutes ago. "Our worst fears have been confirmed, Estel. He is here."

Aragorn felt the blood drain from his face and his knees buckle. "_He_ he? The one we were discussing earlier?" he asked.

Elrond could only nod.

"Who? What?" asked Legolas.

"He recognized Elladan and Elrohir when they were rescuing you," Elrond said.

"What are you talking about? What has Estel been doing?"

Aragorn looked to his father for permission. When Elrond nodded, he spoke. "Legolas, it's a long story…."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"So you told that human who you really are… Aragorn son of Arathorn?"

"Yes."

"And he told the Witch-king?"

"Yes."

"And the Witch-king, seeing Elladan and Elrohir rescuing you, figured out that you lived here?"

"Yes."

"And he's here to… get you?"

"Apparently," Aragorn whispered.

The room was filled with silence. Elrohir was the first one with the courage to break the thick silence. "So what do we do now?"

Elrond shook his head. "I don't know. We either bring Estel to them… which is out of the question. Anybody would be better off dead than in the hands of the nine. Especially the heir of Isildur. Or we keep him here and somehow have to ensure he is not captured.

Aragorn stood up and walked toward the window. Either option seemed to end up with him being dead. But he wouldn't let his family die with him.

"I have to go," he said shortly.

Elrond was at Aragorn's side within the second and Aragorn felt his foster father's hand gripping his shoulder. "No!" Elrond said sharply.

"But it sounds like I will be captured or dead either way," he whispered. "But I want to at least know that my family is safe."

"But there is a third option," Legolas spoke suddenly.

"What, pray?" asked every dark-haired being in the room.

Legolas stood up and walked closer to the family. "He could run away, or at least try."

Elrond shook his head. "Did it ever cross your mind," he snapped, "that I have already _considered_ that? If he tried, then they would be upon him in an instant. After the wraith was finished talking to us, he probably told all his legions to be on the lookout for a young human. The second he crosses the river, either orcs or the Witch-king himself would be upon him! No, escape is out of the question."

Legolas nodded. "If that is the case… could I please talk to Aragorn alone?"

Elrond looked longingly at his son, but consented. But before they left the room, he said something to Legolas that Aragorn could not hear. When the door shut, Legolas walked urgently to Aragorn.

"We have to get you away from here," he said again.

"Didn't you hear Lord Elrond? They will be looking for me. The second I leave the safety of Rivendell, the orcs will be upon me!"

"Of course, but that's only if you leave alone!" cried Legolas. "Here's what I propose. I have the army of Mirkwood at my command. Even half of them would be nearly two thousand elves at my disposal. Yes, not enough to fight the orcs alone, but enough to take you south."

Aragorn looked up. It did sound like a good idea… mostly. "But the orcs would still be able to point me out," he said solemnly.

"Not if you looked like us!" said Legolas.

Aragorn laughed. "There is nothing…."

"You would have to shave first, of course…."

Aragorn blushed. He was beginning to grow proud of his stubble.

"You can borrow some of my clothes. A cloak will help disguise your figure…."

"There are still two large problems. First, my hair. Second, how will you convince Elrond to let us go?"

"We won't," said Legolas shortly.

Aragorn just stood there. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if you just leave without telling your father where you are going or anything, he can't tell the Nazgûl where you are going. The Nazgûl will know if it's being lied to. But if Elrond doesn't know where you are…."

"Than he won't have to lie to… him." Aragorn nodded. This was a _really_ good plan! "But there's still the problem with my hair."

"That is no problem! Surely you remember what we did to Elladan a few years ago!"

Aragorn's face paled. "No…."


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, Aragorn had left Rivendell before. Yet, this time was very different. He didn't know if he would ever see his home again. After the incident where he escaped the Witch-king, he realized how much he was loved at home. He remembered how Lord Elrond wrapped his wounds right after the twins brought him back. He remembered how, even after his incredibly stupid mistake, the elves had immediately included him back into their family. They had forgiven him for risking his life and theirs.

He had grown to appreciate his family more, but he'd never paid this much attention to his actual home. It was so beautiful, even in the cold of winter. Most of the trees didn't have leaves, yet they did not look dead. Only peacefully asleep. They had icicles that gave them a resemblance to glass sculptures. Would he ever see those again?

People probably noticed a change in Aragorn during the day, but he didn't care. Aragorn wanted to have as much time in his home… and the people in it… before he had to leave it. Would he ever see any of them again? Legolas' plan was definitely a good one, but it could still end up with him dead or captured. But even if he got away, would the Witch-king really leave Rivendell alone? Legolas believed so because, as he said, "there would be nothing drawing him here. Since his master is no longer in power, he has a limited supply of orcs at his disposal. He should not want to waste orc power for no reason." It made sense to Aragorn, but he was still uncomfortable.

The ground was covered in barely an inch of snow. It was flawlessly white, except when the young man turned around to see his footprints leading toward the stable. There were snow flowers… Aragorn didn't know their elvish name… sticking up in groups. Winter made most places look like baron wastelands. This was not true with Rivendell. Even in winter, it looked as alive and beautiful as it did in spring.

A tear slid down Aragorn's face. He would miss this….

The stable was just the same as usual, but Aragorn was looking at it as though he would never come again. It was cleaner than the stable in Scenesville had been. The elves that worked here truly cared for the horses and this caused them to enjoy their job of scooping out manure. There were more horses here than usual because of the Mirkwood host had mostly arrived on horseback. Aragorn didn't want to spend too much time in here. If he understood Legolas' plan correctly, then they would be leaving on horseback tonight. He would be back here. But there was so much else in his home he needed to see.

Aragorn went within sight of the river, just watching it. He was away from the shore, naturally because of the orcs patrolling the opposite shore. But he could still sit and watch the river flow. He remembered doing this often as a young boy. He remembered as a boy when Elrohir helped him learn how to swim in this location. This was also the same spot in the river he had crossed when he left Rivendell two years ago.

Almost as if to remind the young man of his journey, a figure in Black rode over on a horse. Aragorn could feel his breathing shallow, hoping the wraith wouldn't see him and decide to chance crossing the river now. That would ruin everything. But Aragorn was very relieved that the wraith didn't have the flying steed he had seen two years ago. Taking a chance, Aragorn backed up and, once the river was out of sight, ran.

The next place he wanted to visit was the garden. The flowers, as everywhere in Rivendell at this time of year, where beautiful. Elrond had always taken pride in how his flowers still flourished in the dead of winter. These flowers where colorful, and it was a relief to see the color in contrast to the snow.

But that was not what Aragorn was here to see.

On the far end of the garden was a large monument. Under it was still fairly fresh dirt. Aragorn staggered up to the stone and knelt by it. The grave of his mother. Gilraen had died prematurely nearly five months ago.

Tears streamed in Aragorn's eyes. "I'm sorry, mother," he stuttered before he finally broke down. This was too much. If Aragorn hadn't realized what it would mean by leaving Rivendell, he did now. He would be leaving a part of himself behind. He would leave his mother. How he missed her advise.

"I really need you now," he sniffed. Finally, Aragorn ran out of tears and wiped his face on his cloak. But it wasn't right. No matter how strange it sounded, Aragorn knew he needed to leave his mother something to remember him by. The young man took the broach the held his cloak together and placed it on his mother's monument.

"Thank you mother. Thank you for keeping me safe for this long."


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was very quiet that night, obviously. Nobody really wanted to say anything. Aragorn knew they were all afraid for him. Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir were all thinking about the stakes of the battle they thought was about to take place. Legolas was probably fine-tuning his plan. Aragorn was thinking about… everything.

Yes, there was nothing for Aragorn to tell his family. Right now, the only conversation starters he could think of involved death, Nazgul, and capture. That was not anything he needed to bring up to his foster family. They were worried enough as it was.

But Aragorn was soaking in everything, trying to remember every feature of the table. His food was delicious today. He had never really noticed how fresh the vegetables where, even in winter. Then the bread was fresh out of the oven. He helped himself to a second slice but felt strange under the eyes of his foster father. Elrond had not touched his food.

Aragorn looked into Elrond's eyes, trying to firmly commit the elf lord's face to memory. There was something in the older elf's eyes that Aragorn could not quite identify. It wasn't quite fear. It wasn't quite worry. The eyes were not quite deep in thought. They were not quite love. Maybe it was a mix of all the above?

Elladan was busy digging into his food. Aragorn looked at the elf he considered his older brother. Elladan was helping himself to thirds and even fourths. Aragorn grimaced, but couldn't help smiling a little of the thought. Elladan always ate when he was worried. Aragorn remembered one time when he had gotten sick. His brother was unaccustomed to sickness and nearly got sick himself from eating too much. That was a fun night for their poor father.

Aragorn's eyes turned to Elrohir. The other twin was playing with his food, eating occasionally. The young human could tell Elrond had noticed, but assumed that the elf was in no mood to reprimand his son for now. Usually in a situation like this, Elrond would tell Elrohir to eat more. But now… now was different. Everybody was worried. Aragorn felt upset for worrying everyone, but especially Elrohir. He had a harder time with stress than Elladan did which always made Aragorn guilty.

The twins soon left the table, followed by Elrond. Only Legolas and Aragorn remained.

"Eat up, young human. You will need your strength tonight," said Legolas.

Aragorn nodded and took another bite of his carrots. "It's just that… I feel bad that we're not going to tell anybody…. They should know…."

"They will," Legolas assured the young man. "You will write a note to them about what you are doing and where you are going."

"Where _am_ I going?" asked Aragorn.

Legolas shrugged. "I'm not going to tell you the plan yet. After you write your note."

"Why?"

"We need to make sure _he_," Legolas said, motioning toward the river, "knows it's genuine. We're going to tell Lord Elrond in the note to make sure _he _gets it."

Aragorn nodded. "How will that work out?"

Legolas shrugged again. "That will be your father's decision."

Aragorn took another slice of bread and stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked the blonde elf.

"With my father and brothers. I won't be seeing them for… who knows how long." With that, Aragorn walked down the hallway and into Elrond's study to find the three raven-haired elves looking down on something. Three heads popped up when the door opened.

"Estel," said Elrohir.

Aragorn nodded and walked in.

"Battle plans?" he said shortly.

Elrond nodded. "Estel… when he crosses the river…"

"Won't there be a flood?" asked Elladan.

"Yes," said Elrond, "but that won't stop all of them and right now, the Witch-king is very determined. Estel, he will get across. When he does, I want you to remain in here with the door shut.

_In the study?_ "But Lord Elrond…."

"It is the safest place for you, Estel," said Elrohir.

"But there's no way out!" cried Aragorn. He panicked until he remembered that he would not be here for a battle. If it even took place. Then he remembered the plan and panicked more.

"But there's only one way in," Aragorn continued. He needed to keep up the ruse for a few more hours.

"Precisely," said Elrond. "That way there is only one way for anybody to come in so nobody can sneak up behind you."

Aragorn closed his eyes. He needed to lie, but he could not. Not to his family. Not to the family he would only see for a few more hours. "What about you?" he asked.

Elladan grabbed his shoulder and Elrond pointed to a place on the roof. "Here. All of the archers will be here. We can pick off anybody who comes too close for a long time."

"What will be done about him?" whispered Aragorn.

"When he comes in sight, we will ignite our arrows and shoot at him. With any luck, that will drive him back considerably."

"Why can't I stay up with you? It sounds like I'd be safer there." _And I could fight_, thought Aragorn, but didn't say this out loud. He knew that there was no way he could say that convincingly.

"No, Aragorn," the man looked up when Elrond used his real name. "We don't know what they have with them."

"There could be catapults as far as we know," mumbled Elrohir.

Aragorn looked at the three in shock and sorrow. There might not be a battle, but if there was… if there were catapults….

The man threw aside all dignity and let tears flow freely. He felt Elrond's embrace and each of the twins' hands on his shoulders.

"But I might now see any of you again," he managed to say through the tears. That was the truth.

"I know, Estel. But you will be alright, and that is all that matters. You should go to bed now. You will need strength and a clear head tomorrow. It will be alright, my son," said Elrond, releasing Aragorn.

Aragorn looked up at the three to see tears in all of their eyes. He hugged each, one by one before he went towards the door.

"Aragorn?" said Elrohir. "It will be alright."

Aragorn looked at his brother and tried to nod before closing the door.

"Good-bye," he whispered.

*Hey guys! Sorry for anyone who has been waiting for months for this… I'll just go ahead and put the rest on now  *


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh no," said Aragorn. "I look… I look…."

"Aragorn, it really isn't that bad!"

"I do not look right. No man should look like this."

Aragorn could barely speak as he stared at himself in the mirror. He was blonde. He was wearing wood-elf shirt, vest, and leggings. Yet he still had the face of a man.

"I look like a cross dresser," he mumbled.

"It's only a disguise, Aragorn!"

"But any orc will be able to tell that I am no elf!" the young man demanded.

"But not from a distance, and if the plan works correctly, no orc will get close," insisted Legolas.

Aragorn continued to stare in absolute horror in the mirror. "How long will my hair look like this?"

"You don't remember from when we turned Elladan's hair blonde?"

"I was six!"

"It lasts twenty-four hours."

Aragorn nodded. That was good. By the time he reached… wherever he was going… his hair would be back to normal.

"So now that I have written the note," continued Aragorn, "where am I going?"

"I don't know," said Legolas.

"What do you mean?" demanded Aragorn.

"Well, the plan is that once we get you out of the woods, we will split up three ways. One group will go to Mirkwood. One will go to the Lonely Mountain. The third will go to Lothlórien. You will ride with whichever group you are closest to."

The two beings left the room and walked towards the stables where about a thousand elf warriors were waiting. "Legolas? I have one more question…." Aragorn barely whispered. "What if… _he_ comes?"

Legolas looked at the young human and put a hand on his shoulder. "We will be leaving toward the southwest. He is at the eastern boarder. Hopefully, he will be too far away to even know about our escape. With luck, we will convince the local orcs that my father gave us orders to come back or something like that."

"But that doesn't answer my question," replied Aragorn. "What if he does…."

"We are going to surround you with our female archers. According to legend, "No living man can kill him." But it doesn't say anything about females. Or elves in general, for that matter. We are prepared, Aragorn, but our goal is for that to not even happen."

Aragorn nodded as he opened the door to the stable. He took in the ornate carvings and wood structure as Legolas fastened a cloak on the man.

"Keep your hood on at all times," said Legolas to Aragorn. Then the elf turned around and repeated the order to the rest of the warriors.

Everything seemed unreal as the elves and Aragorn mounted the horses that would carry them far away from Rivendell. The young man could only pray to the Valar that his family would be protected once he was gone. He prayed that the army of orcs would leave once he was gone. A tear fell from his cheek.

"Estel," whispered Legolas, saying Aragorn's elvish name, "stay in the middle and no matter what happens, keep riding.

"What do you think is going to happen?" asked the young human.

Legolas put a finger to his lips. "We can only prepare for the worst. But shut up now, or we will be discovered too soon."

"_Too soon?"_ thought Aragorn, but he said nothing.

The elf warriors formed a protective barrier around Aragorn while they rode in the forest. Aragorn once again looked around the forest. It was so peaceful at night. The white snow almost shone under the light of the stars. The trees looked like they were shining because of the ice sickles. But before long, the elves were in sight of the bridge crossing the river. The river itself looked so peaceful. Aragorn almost laughed at how nature could hide the emotions of the beings it sheltered.

Aragorn watched as Legolas gave the signal. In response, the young man whispered into his horse's ear. Almost simultaneously, the elf army started galloping into the night.

Barely a minute later, Aragorn could see the glimmering swords of the elvish warriors.

"Hold!" cried Legolas as he urged his horse to continue.

But it was too late. Aragorn turned his head to see dozens of orc arrows speeding towards the army.


	7. Chapter 7

The horses continued to run as the elves shot back. Aragorn was very glad that they were still in the woods and had the cover of the trees.

Unfortunately, though, so did the orcs.

So far, none of the elves had fallen but the opening was approaching. Once they no longer had cover, they would be completely vulnerable. Then the orcs could… no… these elves couldn't die for him….

Legolas came up beside him to speak. "No matter what happens, keep running!"

Aragorn reluctantly nodded in reply and continued to ride forward.

Arrows came from every direction trying to kill the escaping elves. The young man felt an arrow whiz past his head. Another came within inches of his throat. For a moment, the young ranger panicked. Did these foul creatures see past the disguise and know the elf Calvary was smuggling the ranger out? What would happen when he was caught?

But then he remembered what had happened to him two years ago. His captor had described how the Witch-king wanted to have the heir of Isildur. Alive. No, if the orcs knew, then they would be trying to take him alive. Just like last time. He could only hope that the orcs slew him before discovering who he was.

Remembering his captivity last time made him remember his family. Elladan and Elrohir had tried to follow him, to keep their little brother safe. Then they saved his life. Aragorn was literally within the Witch-king's grasp, but his brothers had saved him. Then Elrond had tended the wounds that hurt for so long. Aragorn remembered his brothers half-carrying him home. Elrond had gasped in horror at the wounds and asked what had happened.

Then the Elf Lord had done something that Aragorn had not been expecting. Elrond forgave him for telling so many people his identity. He forgave him for getting himself captured. Even for all the beers he had consumed the night before (although Elrond did take his alcohol privileges for the rest of the year).

Aragorn remembered how relieved he was to be home. Home. He had called Rivendell home for the past eighteen (technically sixteen) years. Now, he could not come home until it was safe and unwatched. Only the Valar knew how long that would be. Only they knew how long it would be until he walked under the trees. Only they knew how long it would be until he was in the kitchen eating a meal. Only they knew how long it would be until he saw the elves who had been his family for as long as he could remember.

Aragorn felt a sudden jerk and saw the ground quickly approaching. At first, he curse himself for not paying attention, but then saw that the situation was much more serious than that. The ranger hit the ground hard, but quickly noticed that his horse was crying in pain. An arrow was sticking out of her neck and her rear. He barely escaped being crushed.

But that was not the end of his problems. None of the warriers seemed to notice that he'd fallen. Perhaps if he stayed down long enough…

A shrill scream pierced the air. Aragorn turned around in horror to see the Nazgûl racing towards them on his steed. He could get up and try to run, but it would to no good. The horse would overtake him eventually. He unsheathed his sword from his side and prepared to fight for all he was worth. But suddenly there was another shriek. Aragorn could barely see something sticking out of the horse's chest as it fell, crushing the wraith.

Before he could register what was happening, a female warrior grabbed him and put him on the saddle. She put her bow on the side and said "Hold on, it is a week's journey to Lothlórien at least."


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

The Witch-king walked to the shore of the river. If the Elf Lord truly had any wisdom, he would be here at any moment with the spawn of Isildur. If the wraith could have smiled, he would have. Victory tasted very sweet. If the elf did bring Isildur's heir, then his master would have revenge at last. If he didn't, then his army of orcs would be pleased enough to raid the elf's dwelling place until he found the heir. Either way, he knew his master would be pleased to have the boy. Perhaps they should consider rebuilding Barad-dûr. The Nazgûl decided to take it up with his master upon his return.

The Witch-king had a feeling that was what was going to happen. These elves had this feeling called… what was it… love. He remembered it from once upon a time. It disgusted him. If the elves really had this connection with the human than they would be reluctant to give it up. But that mattered little. All it would mean was that there would be more prisoners.

As if acknowledging his thoughts, the elf approached the riverbank with no means of war than a bow and arrow. His face was pale and full of worry. This made the Witch-king remember a feeling resembling joy.

"You brought him then?" the ringwraith spoke after long silence. "Good. You have more wisdom than my master thought."

A twitch of uncertainty was visible on the elf's pained face.

"Send him over," he demanded.

"I can't," said the elf.

"You can if you want you and your _precious _home to survive to see a new night!"

"He's gone."

The Witch-king stood very still. How was this possible?

"He left a note that he wanted you to see in case you don't believe me."

A note. That should be interesting. Although, unfortunately, the Witch-king could find no hint of deception in the elf's face.

Suddenly every orc on the bank tensed as an arrow flew right past the ringwraith's head. Thankfully, none of that filth fired because he had not given orders. The Witch-king dismounted the warg and walked over to the tree where the arrow had hit. Just as the elf said; there was a note attached to the arrow.

He opened it and read.

"Kill the elf!" he yelled after he was finished.

The orc captain looked uneasy. "He is no longer in sight, sir."

The Witch-king screamed and remounted his steed. If only he had known! Those forest elves had smuggled out the heir of Isildur! They had spared him! They had taken away the prize to be presented to the Dark Lord! They would pay. Beyond any doubt, they would pay.

But first, to take care of these vermin. Then right before the Nazgûl ordered his army to charge, the wraith hesitated.

He wondered if they would really take this place. Would it really be worth it now that Sauron's prize had escaped? Even if they did win… which the Witch-king was convinced they would… there would be a large loss of orc power. True, he cared nothing for the lives of the orc. They were only tools which could be disposed of at any time. Pawns for sacrifice. But still, his master had not yet come back to full power.

Perhaps in a few years. He could return to Mordor and rebuild Barad-dûr like he'd planned. Then his master could begin to gather an army and the hunt could continue.

The Witch-king turned his steed around and had it walk south. "Beware, boy!" he yelled, almost as if expecting the heir to hear him, "I will retire from this chase for now. But soon… yes very soon… I will find you. And you will regret the day you came into this world!"

With that, the wraith rode out of sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Legolas! You made it after all!" cried Aragorn.

The young human rushed over to give his friend a hug.

"Yes. I came as soon as Lady Galadriel sent word that you had arrived. How are you?"

Aragorn shrugged. He was alright considering he was very far from home. And considering the fact that the Witch-king had almost captured him for the second time in the past two years. "I'm here," he said at last.

The elf prince smiled. "Yes you are! And ada received word from Lord Elrond that the siege was lifted after all!"

"I can go home then!" Aragorn's face brightened as he spoke.

Here, Legolas grew solemn. "No, I'm afraid not. You see, there are still many spies about. Rivendell is still being watched for suspicious movement. I do not think it would take much for the armies of Mordor to come marching back at your father's doorstep."

Aragorn sat down and nodded. "So I guess I can't go home then." After a moment of silence, he continued, "How do you stand it, Legolas? Being away from home for so long?"

Legolas almost laughed. "Young naive human… you have barely been away from Rivendell for two weeks! Even in the time of man that is not long."

"True," said Aragorn, "but it appears as if I won't be able to go back for… at least a few more _years_."

Legolas shrugged. "I don't know, Aragorn. I was older than you by elf standards when I left home for the first time. I was ready to leave. But I guess you'll get used to it! And it's not as if you're never going to see them again! Besides, I have a feeling Elladan and Elrohir will come here eventually."

Aragorn nodded. "Does it get better?"

"Yes," the elf responded immediately.

The young man smiled. He would get used to it eventually. And Legolas was right. He would see his family again. Maybe not as soon as he would like… but eventually. In the meantime, there was so much about Middle Earth that he did not know about! Aragorn knew he had so much to offer to the world. He would have to just go everywhere else before he could return home. His journey had just begun.

**Well everyone, once again sorry this took so long. And reviews/criticism are greatly appreciated!!**


End file.
